


Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dark Month Collection [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least you get the fangs and the cool contacts. Me? I just get a bucket of water dumped over me every ten minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 24, for emanga -- Shisui/Itachi, Haunted House. It occurs to me that everything I've written for Itachi/Shisui is fluffy. I will eventually rectify this and prove that I can indeed write dark fic, but that day is not today.

"Why couldn't I have just gotten assigned to the hay ride, huh?"  
  
Shisui shivers, burrowing further into his damp clothes and rubbing at a spot of flaky face paint. Beside him, Itachi scoffs, setting his spoon down and reaching over to smooth the make-up back down. His fingers are cool against Shisui's clammy cheek. It feels nice.  
  
"I mean, it would have been awesome! Carting around chain saws, chasing after people..." Satisfied, Itachi goes back to stirring whatever concoction is in the huge, spider web strewn cauldron in front of him. The spot on Shisui's cheek is cold again. "...wearing smelly paper bags."  
  
Itachi eyes the darkened hallway ahead of them for a moment, probably looking for a sign of customers. None, though there's an echo of a scream from further away- probably near Kabuto's station. After that last bunch had walked by, they'd realized that it just _wasn't_ that scary if the ones supposed to be doing the scaring were talking to each other. They'd been more careful after that.  
  
After a moment or so, Itachi turns an assessing eye on him. He shakes his head. "You are not of the proper physique to be assigned to the hay rides, Shisui."  
  
Back to the potion. Shisui tries not to pout.  
  
"Well jeez, don't bother sugar coating it all, Itachi. I can handle it."  
  
Itachi tries to hide a smile behind his ridiculous collar, but ultimately, the fangs completely give him away. "I'm sure you can."  
  
Shisui stares at the potion mutinously for a moment, trying to pick out it's ingredients. He sees... snails? Yes, those are little plastic snail shells bubbling amongst the green of the candy jelly. He squints, and the gaping mouth of a rubber python appears on the surface. He makes a frustrates sound in the back of his throat. "I mean, shit. At least you get the _fangs_ and the cool contacts. Me? I just get a bucket of water dumped over me every ten minutes."  
  
Cold water too, but he mostly blames that on Anko. He's pretty sure she's responsible for the water, and she'd never really liked him after that incident with the chocolate frogs. Makes sense that after failing to murder him in the normal way, she'd try to freeze him to death.  
  
Itachi isn't really bothering to hide the small, amused smile now, fangs catching on his bottom lip every time it widens. He adds something that looks like... tails to the potion. Tails? _Tails?_ Really? "We can go bobbing for apples afterward if you'd like? Or perhaps over to the Corn Maze? Our shift is only for another hour or so..."  
  
Itachi checks the potion one more time before moving to the spider casserole. Shisui fiddles with the settings of the fog machine, glaring out at the darkened hallway. He thinks he can hear people now, a couple stations away at most. He gives in. Pouts- "But I don't _want_ to stay in _there_ for another hour."  
  
Itachi nods and finally abandons the silly props, walking over to lean nonchalantly against his coffin. "Ahh yes. Speaking of that, you should really get back in your bath tub. Your costume is drying."  
  
Shisui scoffs. " _What_ costume, Itachi? I'm in my old school uniform with a crap load of green and blue stuff plastered all over my face."  
  
"It is rather unrealistic. If you were actually a drowned corpse, you would be much more bloated."  
  
Shisui grins and tosses a rock at the suit of armor in the corner. It clangs against the cheap aluminum, denting the knight's side. Somewhere, a girl screams. "See? This Haunted House sucks! Not even realistic!"  
  
Itachi flashes him a small grin, teasing. "Would you prefer to make it so, Shisui-kun? There is a bathtub right there."  
  
Down the hall, there's the sound of footsteps. One more station between them. Itachi smirks at him and gestures towards the bathtub. "All right, all right, I'm getting in." He goes sulkily, touching the tip of one finger to the frigid water. He shivers and turns back, strides over towards Itachi. "Kiss first."  
  
Itachi gives him a truly unimpressed look as he slides into the open coffin, rests his head against the torn red linen inside."I am wearing lipstick, Shisui."  
  
Shisui grins. "So am I! It's blue!"  
  
"That is face paint. Not lipstick. And the fact remains that you cannot look like a proper corpse with..." He frowns, fumbling in his pocket for something. He jostles his elbow against the side of the coffin tugging a tube of lipstick out; frowns at it for a moment. "-Covergirl's 'Cherry Bomb' plastered all over your face."  
  
Shisui's grin widens and he says, incredulously- "You keep that in your- wait, nevermind, it doesn't matter. _Kiss_."  
  
Itachi's lips twitch. "No."  
  
"Kiss." He draws the word out, leaning in closer so he's hovering just over Itachi. A drop of water slides its way down his nose, drips onto Itachi's cheek. Itachi blinks and the water catches on his bottom lashes. Hopefully the mascara won't run.  
  
Itachi laughs a little, his eyes bright. "No."  
  
"Itachi..."  
  
"Shisui."  
  
"Kis-" Itachi rolls his eyes and props himself up on his elbows, one hand reaching out to curl in Shisui's wet hair and drag him forward. The kiss tastes like lipstick and facepaint, of the sweet candy blood Itachi has dripping down his face, and, faintly, of the disgusting water Shisui's been dunked in.  
  
When Itachi pulls back, he's smirking- licking traces of spit from his lips in the same manner he'd licked a spatter of fake blood from Shisui's arm earlier. Shisui staggers a bit and grins, silly and probably a bit love drunk. Itachi settles back against the cushions, still smirking, and Shisui turns back towards his tub and-  
  
A mother and two little girls stand gaping by the door. The mother in that stage where she's too shocked to be properly angry, and the little girls are giggling together- the girl with the tiara settled amongst bubblegum pink locks is hiding behind the other girl, shaking with mirth. The fairy girl with the blonde hair is just giggling openly. They look around Sasuke's age.  
  
Shisui blushes and rubs at his lips as he slides down into the water, frowning when his fingers come away bright red. Damn. Well, at least it's only another hour.


End file.
